Przytulanko
by Lampira7
Summary: Clint miał plan. Wspaniały plan z udziałem Phila Coulsona i mnóstwem seksu. Niestety, nie tylko Clint miał plany na dzisiejszy dzień. Piąta część serii: Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej


**Tytuł:** Przytulanko  
**Oryginalny tytuł:** Embraceable You  
**Autor:** tawg  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Relacje:** Phil Coulson/Clint Barton  
**Uwagi:** Jest to alternatywny świat, gdzie Phil Coulson nie jest agentem TARCZY.  
**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
**Beta:** Elly  
**Link:** /works/467733

**Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej część 5**

**Przytulanko**

Clint miał plan dotyczący dzisiejszego wieczoru, a ten plan był doskonały. Jego plan uwzględniał kawę, pieszczoty i całą frustrację seksualną, której doznał z powodu godnych podziwu zdolności Phila. Zamierzał dziś poradzić sobie z nimi wszystkimi, na tylu możliwych płaskich powierzchniach, na ile dyrektor szkoły gotowy będzie się zgodzić. Clint był skłonny pozwolić na kilka drobnych modyfikacji planu, takich jak zastąpienie „seksu" czymkolwiek od „gorącego i doprowadzającego do orgazmu ocierania się" do „wzajemnego przytulania się i oglądania filmu". Ale przynajmniej wspólne wypicie kawy będzie odhaczone z ich listy „rzeczy do zrobienia w związku". Z niezłomną determinacją i staranie rozczochranymi włosami, Clint podniósł rękę i zapukał do drzwi mieszkania Phila.

Phil otworzył je ubrany w miękką koszulę w prążki, z podwiniętymi rękawami ukazującymi jego przedramiona. Pod spodem miał białą podkoszulkę, której kołnierzyk był widoczny przy jego szyi. Był również boso – był w najbardziej rozebranym stanie, jakimkolwiek widział go Clint. (Nie liczył przypadku, gdy spodnie mężczyzny zostały rozcięte, aby lekarze mogli go opatrzyć). W przypadku Clinta istniała istotna różnica między „rozebranym", a „rozebranym w celu ratowania życia". Może Clint był po prostu trochę staroświecki. Phil miał atrakcyjne stopy. Clint nigdy nie uważał się za kogoś, kto może mieć fetysz na punkcie stóp, ale nagle dostrzegł urok siedzenia przy nogach Phila, ssania jego palców u stóp, lizania podeszw i ocierania się o jego udo niczym pies. Clint z roztargnieniem zassał dolną wargę.

— Mówiłeś, że idziemy na kawę — powiedział Phil, spoglądając swoim sceptycznym spojrzeniem na Clinta.

Clint uniósł tekturowe pudełko, które trzymał w ręku, zawierające dwa kubki kawy na wynos. Jego głos zabrzmiał niżej, niż zamierzał, kiedy odpowiedział:

— Mam espresso.

Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Phil wziął jeden z kubków, zdjął pokrywkę i wypił jego zawartość. Puste opakowanie odłożył na wcześniejsze miejsce, oblizując przy tym usta.

— Dobra kawa — powiedział, kąciki jego ust uniosły się w uśmiechu, który wydawał się bardzo obiecujący.

Clint przełknął ślinę i spróbował wejść do mieszkania. Phil zatrzymał go kładąc dłoń na jego piersi, po czym zdjął wieczko z kubka kawy łucznika.

Clint warknął niezadowolony, ale wypił kawę krzywiąc się, a potem wszedł przyciskając się blisko Phila.

— Okropna kawa — odpowiedział.

— Dostarczyciel nadrabia to z nawiązką — stwierdził Phil, opierając dłoń na boku mężczyzny.

Jego dłoń wydawała się nierealnie ciepła przez bawełnianą koszulkę Clinta, a usta Phila zapewniały dokładnie takie samo uczucie, gdy Barton go pocałował. Obaj smakowali cierpką, gorzką i tłustą konsystencją kawy na swoich językach. Ale Clint był wytrwały i niemalże pozbył się tych odczuć, gdy Phil cofnął się o krok i Clint wpadł do jego mieszkania. Równowaga Coulsona była zachwiana i Clint trzymał go blisko siebie, pod pozorem pomocy w utrzymaniu równowagi.

— Dlaczego nie masz kul? — zapytał Clint.

— Nie jest tak źle. Zostałem zdegradowany do laski.

Phil próbował odwrócić uwagę Clinta kolejnym pocałunkiem, ale ten został przeszkolony w przesłuchaniach i nie tak łatwo było go zniechęcić.

— Dlaczego więc nie używasz swojej laski? — zapytał, prowadząc Phila w stronę sofy w salonie.

Phil pochylił się łobuzersko, unosząc brew, gdy odpowiedział:

— Może nie chciałem jej mieć, dopóki się nie pojawiłeś.*

Clint przycisnął dłoń do serca, w udawanym szoku i przerażeniu.

— Jak możesz, dyrektorze Coulson — sapnął. — Zaczynam myśleć, że możesz być potajemnie zdemoralizowany.

— To nie może być zbyt wielkim sekretem, jeśli domyśliłeś się tego — stwierdził Phil, siadając na sofie, przekonując Clinta, aby zrobił to samo, chwytając jedną dłonią przód jego koszulki i ciągnąc go w dół.

— Byłbym zraniony tym komentarzem, ale jestem zbyt zajęty przez podniecenie wynikające z ciekawości.

— Dam ci trochę miejsca, abyś poradzić sobie ze swoimi emocjami — powiedział poważnie Phil, poruszając się, by wstać.

Clint pchnął go z powrotem na oparcie kanapy, a kiedy Coulson zareagował na tym łagodnym rozbawieniem, przesunął się, by chwycić jego uda i przytrzymać na miejscu. Wyraz twarzy Phila zmienił się z rozbawionego w podniecony i Clint uśmiechnął się do niego grzecznie.

— Więc, — powiedział od niechcenia — jak się masz? Dobrze się bawiłeś podczas swoich wolnych dni?

— To było bardziej jak „czas spędzony w swoim biurze w domu" niż wolny czas — odparł Phil — Choć były też korzyści, spędziłem większość dnia na czytaniu w łóżku.

— Brzmi jak dobry dzień — skomentował Clint, bawiąc się krawędzią koszuli mężczyzny.

Phil złapał go za rękę, przesuwając kciukiem po wrażliwej skórze na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka łucznika.

— To dobre łóżko — odpowiedział spokojnie.

Clint kiwnął głową, zachowując uprzejmy i wolny od wszelakich insynuacji ton, gdy odpowiedział:

— Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia je poznam.

Phil użył chwytów na nadgarstku i biodrze Clinta jako punktów podporowych i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, z twarzą blisko twarzy łucznika. Jego głos również był przyjazny, to mógł był ton, jakiego prawdopodobnie użyłby, gdyby poprosił o szklankę cukru, gdy zaoferował:

— Może się z nim dzisiaj zapoznasz.

Dobrze. Clint nie zamierzał obrażać gospodarza, odmawiając takiemu zaproszeniu.

Przycisnął swoje usta do ust Phila w pocałunku prowadzącym do uchylenia warg i tańca języków. Cieszył się z tego, w jaki sposób ręce starszego mężczyzny zaciskały się wokół niego, ostrym dźwiękiem jego ciężkiego oddechu, sposobem w jaki wygiął się w smakowity łuk. Clint naciskał do przodu i Phil cofnął się w płynnym ruchu, który sprawił, że położył się na kanapie, a łucznik na nim. Obaj dotykali się i ocierali o siebie nawzajem. Barton przesunął się tak, by znaleźć się między udami Phila i przycisnął swoją męskość do jego biodra, wydając mały, zduszony jęk, gdy zalała go fala endorfin, które nadeszły z obietnicą ulgi. Jęknął, gdy Coulson położył dłoń na jego pośladku, przyciągając go bliżej, kołysząc się naprzeciwko niemu, pokazując, że był tak samo podniecony jak Clint.

Clint wsunął dłoń pod koszulę Phila i dotknął miękkiej bawełny podkoszulka znajdującego się pod spodem. Podwinął go, aż jego ręce znalazły się na rozgrzanej skórze mężczyzny. Coulson podążył za jego przykładem i wyciągnął jego fioletową koszulę z dżinsów (trening TARCZY był ciężki do zignorowania - nawet będąc w stanie spoczynku Clint czuł potrzebę łatwego dostępu do paska) i przesunął swoimi paznokciami po plecach łucznika, wbijając palce w mięśnie u podstawy kręgosłupa. Stłumił ustami jęk przyjemności, który wydał z siebie Clint w odpowiedzi na jego poczynania. Barton przesunął dłoń wzdłuż klatki piersiowej swojego partnera, do miękkie boku, zakołysał biodrami i całował go, aż do utraty tchu. Clint nie widział na początku jakiegoś wielkiego problemu wynikającego z tego, że dyszą i ocierają się jak dwójka nastolatków, którzy wreszcie zostali bez nadzoru dorosłych, którzy potrzebują i chcą osiągnąć rozkosz. Byłby całkowicie szczęśliwy, gdyby całe jego życie właśnie takie było.

Przerwało im głośne miauknięcie. Phil powoli i z żalem odsunął się od Clinta.

— Musze nakarmić Mitynkę Dwa — powiedział przepraszająco. — Chyba, że chcesz słyszeć ten hałas przez całą noc?

— Nie — odpowiedział Clint, siadając. Phil siedzący przed nim wyglądał na gruntownie wycałowanego i idealnego do skonsumowania. To był dobry widok. — Nie ma problemu. To chyba dobrze, że przestanę się ocierać o twoją nogę niczym oszalały pies.

Phil skinął z powagą.

— Jestem raczej typem kociarza, a teraz się przesuń.

Clint posłusznie odsunął się na bok, zajmując miejsce na podłodze. Uśmiechnął się do Phila, który przez chwilę doprowadzał swój wygląd do ładu, zanim wstał. Był kimś, kto nie chciał wyglądać na rozpustnika przed swoim kotem. Clint uznał to za niezwykle urocze.

Gdy Phil był poza zasięgiem wzroku, Clint wyjął portfel z zamiarem przełożenia prezerwatywy w nim schowanej do tylnej kieszeni spodni, aby móc szybciej ją wyjąć w razie potrzeby. Był tylko jeden mały problem: nie było prezerwatywy. Clint przeszukał każdą przegródkę, kieszeń, ukrytą dziurę, ale tego cholernego foliowego pakietu nigdzie nie było. Clint zastanowił się i próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatni raz uprawiał seks. Był pewien, że o ile mógł się tak wyrazić, uzupełnił zapasy. Ach, ale zdarzyło się tak, że musiał przemycić z budynku rządowego film i był zmuszony płynąć przez kilka kilometrów z materiałami, które nie mogły zmoknąć. Miał mgliste wspomnienie, jak Natasza została postrzelona w udo i przywiązał czystą skarpetkę do rany za pomocą kondonu o smaku bananowym, a niech to.

— Hej, Phil? — zawołał wstając i odsuwając się od sofy. — Musze na chwilę wyskoczyć do sklepu.

Phil wyjrzał z kuchni wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— W porządku?

— Po prostu nic nie jadłem — powiedział pośpiesznie Clint, a kiedy Phil otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, wykrztusił pierwsze wyjaśnienie, które przyszło mu na myśl. — Mam dietę wysokobiałkową. Potrzebuję jednego z tych napojów białkowych. To specjalna marka i takie tam. Naprawdę przepraszam, wyleciało mi to z głowy.

Spojrzał na Phila przybierając minę: „nie możesz się wkurzać widząc ten uśmiech", co miało przeważyć szalę zwycięstwa na jego stronę.

— Zostałeś wezwany? — zapytał w końcu Phil.

— Nie. Nie tym razem. Właściwie nikt nie wie, że tu jestem, więc nie mogliby do mnie zadzwonić, nawet gdyby próbowali. — Ta część była prawdą. Clint dołożył wszelkich starań, aby nikt nie mógł go oderwać od jego wieczornych planów z Philem. — Zostawiłem swój komunikator w kwaterze głównej, więc prawdopodobnie mamy co najmniej sześć godzin zanim ktoś aktywuje urządzenie śledzące umieszczone z tyłu mojej szyi.

Phil wreszcie się uśmiechnął i wrócił do swojego małego salonu.

— Czy naprawdę masz wczepione urządzenie śledzące? — zapytał.

— Żartowali o tym podczas mojej rekrutacji, ale nigdy nie byłem na tyle odważny, by to sprawdzić. — Clint został zatrzymany i obrócony o 180 stopni przez Phila, który pociągnął kołnierz jego koszulki w dół. Złożył gorący pocałunek na karku Clinta. Phil zassał to miejsce tuż poniżej linii włosów łucznika, a potem przeciągnął zębami w dół. Clint drżąc wypuścił ciężko powietrze. — Znalazłeś coś?

— Och, miałem czegoś szukać? Poczekaj, spróbuję jeszcze raz.

Clint odwrócił się do Phila i starał się spojrzeć na niego surowo. Ta próba nie była zbyt udana. To było dość słabe spojrzenie, według standardów TARCZY.

— Mam zamiar iść po jedzenie — powiedział stanowczo. — Możesz mnie molestować, kiedy wrócę.

— A zatem pośpiesz się — odpowiedział Phil. To był jeden z rozkazów, któremu Clint nie zamierzał się sprzeciwiać.

Tylko jak się okazało, jego decyzja co do tego została mu odebrana, ponieważ sklep na rogu w pobliżu mieszkania Phila był okupowany, o czym się przekonał Clint, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. I to przez smoka. Złoto-niebieskiego smoka.

— Nie żyję — powiedział do siebie Clint. — Umarłem w muzeum i jestem teraz karany za jakąś okropną rzecz, którą zrobiłem, przez co będę miał niebieskie jądra w moim pozagrobowym życiu przez całą wieczność. To jedyny sposób na wyjaśnienie tego co dzieje się w moim życiu.

Clint został wyciągnięty z zadumy, przez uczucie ciepłych łusek zaciskających się na jego ramionach i torsie. Długi, wężowy smok zwinął się wokół łucznika, obejmując go tak samo, jak zrobił to z pracownikiem sklepu. Następnie powąchał Clinta i przycisnął swoją głowę do jego ramienia.

— Myślę, że lubi się przytulać — wyjaśnił pracownik. — Bawił się wcześniej moimi włosami.

— Oczywiście, że tak — stwierdził Clint. — Dlaczego nie chciałby nas przytulać? To wspaniała nowina. — Próbował się wić i skręcać, by uciec smokowi, ale ten tylko zacieśnił swój uścisk. — Taaa, — powiedział, dążąc do przyjęcia konwersacyjnego tonu — co cię sprowadziło do Nowego Jorku?

— Bogactwo — wysyczał smok. — Jesssstem Boryn, wyrm z Svartalfheim…

— Nie mów.

—… i przybyłem do tego królestwa, aby zgromadzić moją gromadę.

Clint zamrugał.

— Gromadę? Taką jak gromadę zombi?

— Gromadę jako skarb, idioto — wycedził sprzedawca.

— Hej. Nie musisz być nieuprzejmy — szepnął w odpowiedzi Clint, spoglądając na zwinięte ciało smoka, by rzucić okiem na tabliczkę z imieniem mężczyzny. — Devin. Kto nazywa swoje dziecko „Devin"?

— Zamknij się.

Clint zwrócił swoją uwagę na smoka. Nadal był całkowicie uwieziony w uścisku bestii.

— Więc… jak przebiega gromadzenie?

Smok przesunął się i wskazał dumnie na stos banknotów i monet, które ochraniał. Według obliczeń Clinta mogło tam być całe czterdzieści dolarów.

— Łał — powiedział stanowczo. — Jesteś bogaty.

— I zgromadzę jeszcze więcej! — Smok zawołał triumfalne, obejmując Clinta małymi ramionami. — Chłopi będą składać mi hołd! Moje bogactwa jeszcze bardziej wzrosną!

Devid parsknął.

— W tej okolicy? W ubiegłym roku członek organizacji charytatywnej „Mikołaj" został pobity za całe dwanaście dolarów zebrane w garnuszku.

Smok zmrużył oczy i pogłaskał ogonem policzek Devina.

— Zdobędę tego Mikołaja… — obiecał —… i dołożę jego bogactwo do swojego własnego!

Clint zerknął na zegar znajdujący się nad przewróconą kasą – minuty mijały, a cała ekspedycja, by potajemnie kupić prezerwatywy, trwała o wiele dłużej, niż się spodziewał.

— W porządku — powiedział. — Chcesz skarbu, prawda Broin?

— _Boryn_ — poprawił go smok. Wąchał włosy Clinta i z roztargnieniem pociągnął go za jedno ucho.

— Nieważne. Co jeśli dam ci trochę pieniędzy? Co jeśli dam ci wszystkie bogactwa, jakie mam, a potem stąd wyjdę? Ponieważ mnie nie potrzebujesz. Po prostu chcesz skarbu.

Devin spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Clinta.

— Zostawisz mnie tutaj? Z tą rzeczą?

Clint wzruszył w miarę swoich możliwości ramionami.

— Mam randkę.

— Może uda mi się cię sprzedać. — Smok syknął w ramię Clinta. — Może zatrzymam cię na zawsze.

Po swojej drugiej stronie Clint widział policyjne samochody i kamerzystów stojących przed sklepem. Devin najwidoczniej zdążył uruchomić cichy alarm, zanim został unieruchomiony w agresywnym uścisku, więc przynajmniej sytuacja z zakładnikami nie ulegnie pogorszeniu. Jednak jaka była zła strona tej sytuacji? Clint w tym czasie mógł uprawiać seks. Mógł mieć pocałunki, nagość i wszelkiego rodzaju powiązane z tym cudowne rzeczy, ale musiał być marzycielem i nie zachował należytej ostrożności i w rezultacie skończył jako zakładnik. Clint był zakładnikiem, a Phil pewnie siedział sam w swoim mieszkaniu, myśląc że łucznik go porzucił. Coś głęboko w środku Clinta pękło.

— Słuchaj, ty śmierdzący robaku…

— Jestem Wyrmem!

— _Nie obchodzi mnie to!_ Czy masz pojęcia jak blisko byłem, by uprawiać seks? Rzeczywisty seks? Z moich chłopakiem? Który w nawiasie mówiąc jest niesamowity.

— Nie muszę tego słuchać — jęknął Devin. — Nie muszę słuchać o tym, że homoseksualiści ciągle pragną siebie nawzajem. Już mam z tym do czynienia w Glee.

— Byłem naprawdę, _naprawdę_ blisko! — wrzasnął Clint.

Boryn stuknął go głową w pewnego rodzaju agresywnej pieszczocie i polizał go w policzek. Z ramionami przyciśniętymi do boków przez smocze ciało, Clint mógł jedynie znosić to z cierpliwością. Był bliski samounicestwienia przez połączenie napięcia seksualnego i gniewu. Rozmyślał nad ugryzieniem pokrytej łuskami skóry smoka w nadziei, że uda mu się go sprowokować do szybkiej i krwawej walki. Clint spoglądał na gładką linię łusek, szukając słabego punktu, gdy jego uwagę przykuło małe „kliknięcie".

Drzwi z tyłu sklepu otworzyły się i trzy głowy obróciły się, by spojrzeć w tym kierunku. Phil ostrożnie podszedł do porozrzucanego towaru i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Przepraszam — powiedział spokojnym tonem. — Dotarło do mnie, że coś co należy do mnie zostać tutaj napadnięte, a ja bardzo bym tego nie chciał.

— To jest twój chłopaka? — zapytał Devin.

—Tak. — Clint był rozdarty między uśmiechaniem się, a westchnięciem. — To jest mój chłopak.

Phil miał na sobie parę rozsądnych butów i schludną, niekrępującą ruchów kurtkę. Wyglądał na łagodnego, niewinnego obywatela w średnim wieku. Devin spojrzał na to wszystko i jęknął:

— Jesteśmy tak udupieni… no, cóż, nie ty. Oczywiście.

— Po prostu się przymknij.

— Prosisz mnie o łaskę? — Smok uniósł się. — Jestem Borynem! Wyrmem z Svartalfheim! Zgromadzę wszystkie bogactwa, jakie ma do zaoferowania ta mała wioska! Powinienem…

Phil wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni kurtki rękę i psiknął wodą ze zraszacza w twarz Boryna.

— _Uspokój się _— pouczył.

Boryn przerwał, wydmuchał odrobinę wody z nosa i z wahaniem opuścił tors, aż jego przednie nogi znalazły się z powrotem na ziemi. Wydawał się zakłopotany takim obrotem wydarzeń.

— Teraz, co mówiłeś o gromadzeniu bogactw?

Boryn znów się poderwał.

— Tak! Powinienem…

Phil pomachał zraszaczem.

— Proszę, mów ciszej.

Boryn nieznacznie pochylił głowę, a jego ogon pogłaskał szyję drżącego Devina.

— Zdobędę bogactwa — wyjaśnił Philowi, który spoglądał na niego beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. — Będzie to gromada. To będzie w mojej jaskini. Będę bogaty. Wszelkie bogactwa.

— Nie możesz zebrać wszystkich bogactw — powiedział nieuprzejmym tonem Phil. — Nawet jeśli wypełnisz swoją jaskinię pieniędzmi, to my zrobimy ich więcej.

— Możecie zrobić ich więcej?

— Tak. A potem, ponieważ w wiosce będzie krążyło coraz więcej pieniędzy, nawet więcej niż tutaj jest, to bogactwo straci swoją wartość w procesie znanym „inflacją".

— Inflacja? — Boryn zamrugał, patrząc na Phila i wydał z siebie zmartwiony syk.

— Jest tylko kilka rzeczy, których wiele osób chce, jest na nie wielki popyt i dlatego wartość na nie jest zawyżona. — Boryn skinął głową. — Ale w tym miejscu możemy stworzyć własną walutę. Tak więc, podczas gdy ty możesz mieć dużo czegoś, na co istnieje wysokie zapotrzebowanie, tak jak bogactwo, to możemy zrobić jeszcze więcej i w ten sposób kończymy z tak dużą ilością bogactw, że w zasadzie stają się one bezwartościowe. To jest hiperinflacja.

Clint nauczył się podczas tego, że było coś bardzo atrakcyjnego w Philu wyjaśniającym finanse.

Boryn potarł szczęką i czubek głowy Clinta, gdy przetwarzał te informacje, z luźno zwiniętymi ramionami wokół szyi łucznika.

— Bogactwa są bezwartościowe?

— Tak — odpowiedział po prostu Phil. — Mogą być.

Boryn spojrzał na Clinta, potem na Devina, by znów na Phila.

— A co z nimi? — zapytał, zaciskając swoje cewki na zakładnikach i owijając ręce wokół głowy Bartona. Clint był pewien, że jego policzek został pogłaskany przez smoczy pazur. Ponownie rozważał swój plan ugryzienia skurczybyka, aż ten nie zdecyduje się go puścić. — Są jedynymi w swoim rodzaju, więc muszą mieć wielką wartość.

— W Nowym Jorku jest osiem milionów ludzi — odpowiedział Phil. — I prawie dziewięć milionów, gdy przekroczy się rzekę New Jersey. Mogą być jedynymi w swoim rodzaju, ale nikt nie jest niezastąpiony.

Devin pochylił głowę w stronę Clinta.

— Jak romantycznie — wyszeptał.

— A co powiesz na to, abym powiedział Boringowi, że stanowisz jedną z pięciu grup żywności? — wymamrotał Clint z twarzą pełną łusek.

— Jaki drażliwy.

— Co jest więc wartościowe? — Boryn zapytał Phila, w końcu puszczając głowę Clinta. — Istnieje coś, czego wartość nigdy nie zniknie?

— Nie ma czegoś takiego — odpowiedział Coulson. — Cóż, z wyjątkiem…

Boryn podskoczył do przodu u uderzył głową w biodro mężczyzny. Owinął jedno ze swoich ramion wokół uda Phila.

— Co to jest? Powiedz mi!

— Ciszej — przypomniał mu Phil, zanim uwolnił się z jego uścisku i z roztargnieniem pogłaskał go po głowie.

Boryn uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę na bok, aż Phil nie drapał go pod brodą. Jedna z jego tylnich nóg zaczęła kopać lekko. Coulson pozwolił mu na takie zachowanie, zanim nie przesunął dłoń, by gładzić go po czerepie.

— Wiedza ma wielką wartość — powiedział w końcu, a Clint musiał się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ wiedział, że takiej szczerej odpowiedzi mógł spodziewać się właśnie po tym mężczyźnie. — W tym królestwie ludzie płacą pieniądze, aby mieć dostęp do wiedzy. Wiedza daje ludziom moc, a władza ma dla nas ogromną wartość. Ale przed mocą i awansem zawsze jest wiedza.

Boryn znów podniósł się w podekscytowaniu.

— W takim razie będę gromadził wiedzę! — krzyczał smok. Potem zamilkł, wydawało się, że rozważa swój nowy cel. — Czy wiedza może być gromadzona?

Phil najwyraźniej się nad tym zastanawiał.

— Można je zebrać — rzekł w końcu. — Może być przechowywana i chroniona w fizycznej lokalizacji. Mamy duże budynki wypełnione wiedzą.

— W takim razie zabierz mnie do jednego! — zawołał smok, zaciskając swoje zwoje z podekscytowania. Clint sapnął, a Devin wydał z siebie jęk wypełniony bólem.

— Uspokój się. — Phil upomniał smoka i podniósł pojemnik z wodą.

— Zaraz mnie tak zaprowadzisz — powiedział stanowczo Boryn, choć obniżył się tak, że jego głowa kołysała się na wysokości ramion mężczyzny. — Największa jaskinia wiedzy, jaką możesz znaleźć.

— Oczywiście — odparł z łatwością Phil. — Jeśli jesteś zbyt słaby, aby poradzić sobie z wyzwaniem.

— Słaby?! — Smok znów się podniósł i ryknął, sprawiając, że szyby w oknach zagrzechotały. Phil spokojnie wyciągnął rękę i pchnął twarz Boryna, aż smok cofnął się. — Nie jestem słabeuszem! Wyjaśnij mi to wyzwanie, abym mógł je pokonać.

— Jeśli pójdziesz do wielkiej jaskini wiedzy, która jest już wypełniona, to cała ciężka praca została wykonana za ciebie. Sam nie zgromadziłeś żadnej wiedzy, nie spowodowałeś zwiększenia się bogactwa. Ludzie po prostu powiedzą: „Och, ten Boryn, co za leniwy wyrm. Siedzi przy książkach cały dzień i nic nie robi." — Boryn syknął gniewnie na hipotetyczne gdybanie. — Ale jeśli pójdziesz do mniejszej jaskini, takiej która ma już wiedzę, ale potrzebuje jej więcej, będzie to wymagała gromadzenia _i_ ochronny. Wtedy ludzie zobaczą różnicę, że uczyniłeś małą jaskinię wielką.

Clint gapił się na Phila, bo z pewnością nie mógł mieć na myśli tego, co łucznik podejrzewał, że robił. Ale Boryn nie podejrzewał do czego prowadził go Phil.

— Tak. Świetnie!

— I wszyscy będą szanować ciebie i twoją zgromadzoną wiedze. Ludzie będą chcieli ci pomóc uczynić ją jeszcze większą.

— Wspaniale!

— Dokładnie.

— Będą śpiewać pieśni o mojej kampanii!

— Możliwe.

— Będą drżeć ze strachu przed ogromnym bogactwem w mojej jaskini!

— Może.

— Moja gromada będzie symbolem nowej ery!

— Nie dajmy się ponieść.

— Zaprowadź mnie tam — powiedział Boryn, rozluźniając swoje zwoje wokół Devina i Clinta, przytulając się mocno do Phila. — Prowadź mnie do mniejszej jaskini, którą mogę zdobyć i poszerzyć!

— W porządku — odpowiedział Phil i jakoś z łatwością uwolnił się od tego podekscytowanego uścisku. — To tylko kilka przecznic stąd. — Skinął w stronę tylnych sklepowych drzwi. Otworzył je i machnął pokazując, by smok przez nie przeszedł. Wyrm puścił Devina i Clinta za pomocą szybkim i płynnych ruchów. Phil pogładził całe jego ciało, gdy smok go mijał. Clint mógł przysiąc, że bestia zareagowała na to radosnym pomrukiem. — Spotkamy się z powrotem w moim mieszkaniu — zawołał Coulson przez ramię, gdy wychodził za smokiem. — I staraj się tym razem nie dać się czemuś złapać.

Instynktownie Clint chciał odpowiedzieć coś niegrzecznego, ale Phil właśnie _uratował _go przed smokiem. Mógł mieć w tym swoje ostatnie słowo.

Clint i Devin zostali sami w nieco nieuporządkowanym sklepie. Boryn zrzucił z półek kilka opakowań i jedna z butelek z napojem otworzyła się. Wyglądało na to, że oczyszczenie całego miejsca zajmie z dwadzieścia minut. Clint nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że istoty z innych światów są tak schludne i uporządkowane w swoich planach dotyczących pobytu na Midgard. Będzie musiał zapytać Thora, czy to coś wynikającego z regionu, z którego pochodzili.

— Mój chłopak właśnie nas uratował. — Clint poinformował pracownika.

— Jestem bardzo wdzięczny — odpowiedział Devin przeglądając banknoty i monety porozrzucane po podłodze.

— Wdzięczny na tyle, abym nie płacił za prezerwatywy?

— Wynoś się z mojego sklepu! — Clint skrzywił się. Niektórzy ludzie nie mieli poczucia humoru.

OoO

Clint siedział na kanapie Phila, kiedy ten w końcu wrócił.

— Miałem dość czekania na korytarzu — wyjaśnił Clint. — Masz wścibskich sąsiadów. — Phil uśmiechnął się. Najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Clint włamał się do jego mieszkania. Coulson był naprawdę jeden na milion. Albo jednym na osiem milionów, ponieważ pomysł, że siedmiu innych Philów wędrowało po Nowym Jorku, był zbyt trudny do objęcia umysłem. — Zabrałeś to do swojej szkoły.

— Mamy problem z uczniami nie zwracającymi książek — odpowiedział Phil. — A pan Kushner ma przejść na emeryturę pod koniec roku. Pjr z radością gromadzi całą wiedzę, w zamian będzie miał darmowy dostęp do biblioteki i prawo do polowania na szczury. I przynajmniej jeden uścisk dziennie.

—…_pejur_? — Clint rozpoznawał to słowo, jako coś, co użył Thor podczas rozmowy, ale zmagał się z każdym słowem z innego królestwa, które usłyszał. Według Clinta, on sam mógł już opanować pięć języków. Ktoś inny z TARCZY mógł się zajmować wymową obcego boga.

Phil przytaknął.

— Preferowany zaimek Boryna. Wygląda na to, że Svartalfheimowie są trochę skomplikowani. Mieliśmy fascynującą, choć krótką rozmowę o systemach reprodukcyjnych i normach płci.

— Rozumiem.

Clint chciał zapytać Phila, czy wdawał się w dyskusję na temat systemów rozrodczych i norm płciowych z każdym bytem z innej rzeczywistości, z którym się spotkał, ale był szczerze trochę zmartwiony, że Phil może mieć lepszy plan działania podczas spotkania takich osób niż pracownicy TARCZY.

— Zdobycie szacunku i poważanie by móc gromadzić gromady jest niezwykle trudne dla smoków takich jak Boryn — kontynuował Phil. — Ich potrzeba przytulenia jest postrzegana jako słabość.

Clint patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Phila.

— Smok przybył na Ziemię i przejął sklep spożywczy, ponieważ był dyskryminowany u siebie w domu?

— Boryn jest całkowitym pionierem pod tym względem. Pjr jest także pierwszym wyrem, którego zatrudniono tym królestwie. — Phil pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek. — Boryn nie może się doczekać, żeby powiedzieć o tym swoim przyjaciołom pjrom.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Clint, wyciągając ramię i przyciągając Phila. Obejmował ramiona mężczyzny w luźnym uścisku. — Zatrudnić smoka. Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem?

— Mogę jedynie założyć, że byłeś rozproszony — odpowiedział Phil, przytulając nos do policzka Clinta.

— Hmm — dumał Clint, zanim nie skrócił dystansu i nie pocałował lekko Phila. — To żenujące, ale tak było.

— To bardzo pochlebne — rzekł Phil i znów pocałował łucznika.

To był powolny i delikatny pocałunek, ale posiadał w sobie ciepło, w którym Barton rozpoznawał doskonale drugiego mężczyznę.

Phil dobrze całował, jak dowiedział się Clint, a sam łucznik lubił myśleć, że ma w tym mały wkład. Coulson przygryzł jego dolną wargę, a Barton westchnął ciesząc się, że czuje się tak dobrze za sprawą ust Phila. Przyciągnął starszego mężczyznę bliżej. Popychali się i szarpali, potykając się zmierzali w kierunku miejsca, które Clint miał wielką nadzieje, było sypialnią. W środku znajdowało się łóżko i stos papierów na nocnym stoliku. Biorąc pod uwagę ich historię randkowania, Clint czuł, że brak jakikolwiek potworów lub złoczyńców czających się w środku było odpowiednikiem wszechświata dającego im kciuk w górę.

Phil zacisnął dłonie na włosach Clinta, a jego ciało przycisnęło się blisko niego, kiedy obaj przewrócili się na łóżko. Barton poczuł dreszczyk szczęścia, a potem całe jego ciało wzdrygnęło się, gdy Phil zakołysał naprzeciw niego biodrami, ściskając ich erekcje o siebie przez warstwy tkanin. Phil jednym ruchem wyciągnął szufladę z nocnej szafli i wyciągnął z niej pudełko prezerwatyw. Clint zamarł i spojrzał na nie.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Phil.

— Nie. Po prostu przez chwilę doceniłem, że całe moje życie to jedna wielka komedia. — Clint przycisnął twarz do ciepłej skóry na szyi Phila. — Po dzisiejszym wieczorze naprawdę potrzebuję świetnego seksu. Seksu bez zakładników, zaklęć, mutacji, czy złych facetów. Seksu, który jest po prostu… — Clint zamilkł, zawstydzony. Był świadomy, że jego niespójna wypowiedź, nie była najseksowniejszą rzeczą, którą można powiedzieć w sypialni.

— Nie martw się. — Phil westchnął w ucho Clinta. — Sprawię, że będzie idealnie.

*w angielskim slangu „laska" może również oznaczać penisa w zwodzie.


End file.
